Visitor
by ZombieMoon
Summary: Mallory falls into a deep much needed sleep only to find a mysterious otherworldly guy in her dreams warning  her that she is in grave danger, but before she can wrap her mind around what's happening she is jolted awake... *Please rate my story : *


Chapter 1

I remember the first time he came to me in my dreams was amazing and frightening, his beauty, our surroundings, I was in a forest by myself at first glance. I had never seen before in some foreign land untouched, trees engulfed me from every angle, with leaves the richest greens I have ever gazed upon, the trees swayed sending a fresh breeze swirling down around me while tossing my hair around. I felt so confused peering about me trying to figure out how I appeared here in this place, it's so amazingly real looking, and feeling , I pondered while running my hand down the dark brown, rough dimples in the bark of a massive tree nearest to where I stood. I never heard a snapping twig or footstep on the forest floor I was alone one minute, then the next I turned around coming face-to-face with him. Freezing immediately, I met his fierce aqua blue eyes with an uneasy feeling growing deep in my gut. The first feature I noticed about this stranger, besides his eyes, was the elegant blue undertones of his slightly curly short midnight black hair-catching rays of sunlight filtering through the treetops above. Next I notice how the sunlight played across his paled to perfection ivory skin almost as if illuminating him from the inside and highlighting those bright blue irises even more. The attire he wore caught my eyes next; since he stood there draped in a hooded black cloak of such length, it brushed the forest floor. With black faded jeans and a white shirt. Sucking in a gulp of air I decided I'd had enough, and wanted to know where I was and who he was.

"Who are you, if you don't mind my asking, and how did I get here?" There that wasn't so hard now maybe he'll help me figure out what is going on here I reassuringly told myself.

"My name is of no importance at this very moment you are being followed by a group of werewolf's who wish to kidnap you, and do what with you I have no idea, not yet. Where we are is a subconscious dreamscape I created in order to warn you anonymously of the danger these wolf's pose to your life. I cannot be seen by them speaking to you in the daylight hour, and so here I come to you in your dreams."

"Is this some joke? I just touched that tree over there", I say while pointing behind me, and I watched his eyes follow my pointing finger. "How can this be a dreamscape, yet everything here feels, looks, and smells so vivid, so real. I can't be in danger I haven't even noticed anyone stalking me, I'm sure that this is one big case of mistaken identity or whatever maybe your looking for my neighbor Randy he's really into all that science fiction fantasy stuff." Randy's been my neighbor since we were little kids, he's deep into all that star wars, vampires, werewolf's, mutant fish, and like goblin nonsense, and probably will continue his interests till he's a forty year old super geek virgin living in his parents basement. Don't get me wrong I love reading about vampires, witches, ghosts, and watching sci-fi movies, but he's like all deluded obsessed with it, you know like living in his own little warped world. I slapped myself mentally to bring my focus back to the now.

"Everything here you see, touch, and smell is being projected from my subconscious to yours in an attempt to mollify you and make this hasty meeting a bit easier. I apologize for the grief this inevitably will cause you, but please understand I come to you in good faith I must protect you Mallory, let me give you the instructions that shall insure your safety until we can meet again. The world you have grown to know is not the reality we truly inhabit, in your world there are creatures you have yet to see Mallory trust me when I say you have been deceived, but only for your safety as well as ours, the other supernatural beings that live among you and the humans. "

"What the hell are you? How is any of this possible? Wait just a second are you implying that I'm not a human?" This is not happening to me, it can't be, can it? I could swear the last thing I remember was falling asleep in my bedroom, on my bed listening to my Ipod , Metallica's song "The day that never comes" was playing slowly lulling me into a deep sleep as my kitten Devi purred in a bundle by the foot of the bed. I gave my head an almost violent shake in an attempt to clear the numerous questions floating around making waves in my head and refocused my attention. In anticipation of his answer to my question, I began to take an unconscious step backward out of nervous habit. In a blur of movement to fast for my eyes to see clearly he was standing directly in front of me our faces a mere inch apart. Sucking in a shaking breath I watched helplessly as his arm began to extend in my direction. "Please..", I stammered when his hand enclosed around mine turning it over then moving something silver into the center of my hand while closing my fingers around it. I felt cold down to the soles of my feet and shivered. Our eyes met for a mere second "I will protect you ." were my stranger's last words before my dream ended.


End file.
